This invention relates generally to tools and devices for repairing utility supply lines, and more particularly, to an arrangement which facilitates removal of damaged or defective service saddles or service seals.
Service connections to utility supply lines generally are performed to using a hole in the wall of the utility supply pipe which subsequently is covered by a service saddle or a seal. In essence, the saddle is bolted with four or more bolts, or the equivalent thereof, to the exterior of the pipe so as to surround the outlet hole. The communication between the service saddle and the supply pipe is in the form of a seal, such that the fluid supplied from the hole in the wall of the supply pipe is directed to a threaded opening in the saddle or service seal. In many installations, a pipe nipple with a valve coupled thereto is installed to the saddle. The valve generally serves to control the supply of the fluid, which may be a liquid or a gas, to the customer.
Often times, the seal which is interposed between the pipe and the saddle deteriorate or are otherwise damaged, resulting in a leak of dangerous materials, such as natural gas. A conventional approach to stopping the leak is to encase the entire section of pipe with the saddle or seal affixed thereto in an epoxy or similar material. The fitting thus encased is leak proof, but cannot be reused. Thus, not only is this sealing process expensive in and of itself, it will require rerouting of the customer's supply pipe to a new location on the supply line, as well as the making of a hole in the wall of the pipe.
There is, therefore, a need for an apparatus which facilitates removal and replacement of service saddles and service seals.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a simple and economical system for removing and replacing service saddles and service seals on utilities supply lines.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system for closing a hole in the wall of a utility supply line, without permitting the fluid being supplied to escape.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a system for replacing utility supply line saddles and service seals which avoids the need for rerouting the customer's line.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a simple and economical system for facilitating removal and replacement of utility saddles and service seals in a short period of time, without requiring curing of epoxies or other potting materials.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide a system for repairing leaks at utility saddles or service seals, without requiring the expense associated with single-use potting or casting jackets.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a system by which service seals in a wide range of sizes can be repaired or replaced easily without requiring the repair crew to maintain an inventory of expensive, consumable casting forms.
It is also another object of this invention to provide an apparatus for facilitating repair or replacement of a utility service saddle, wherein all components of the apparatus are recoverable for further use, and no parts thereof are sacrificed.